Unchained by a Soul Reaper
by imslightlydead
Summary: If you’ve read pages 57 to 156 in volume six of BLEACH, you’d see why this story has to do with what it does. Alright, Uryu and Ichigo are chosen to play parts in a play that Keigo made after hearing Uryu’s voice in the construction site. The play begins!
1. Chapter 1

**Unchained by a Soul Reaper**

_If you've read pages 57-156 in volume six of BLEACH, you'd understand why this story has to do with what it does. Alright, Uryu and Ichigo are chosen to play parts in a play that Keigo made after hearing Uryu's voice in the construction site. And having no idea about what truly happened, he adds a shocking ending to the play, making both teens sick with repulsive disgust._

888

1- The last Part

"Oy, Ichigo!" Keigo called, rushing over with a wide grin. "I need to ask you something!!"

Sighing, he looked up with annoyed brown eyes, blinking once he saw the glee in his friend's eyes. "Hey…what's that?! It's freaking huge!" Pointing at the white pamphlet, seeing that it had to be about three hundred pages long, or something. "What is that, Keigo?"

"I want you to write the scenes out, please, Strawberry?"

Puppy eyes…aw how much he hated them, trembling with anger, Ichigo slowly nodded, the white booklet slammed down on his desk, flipping it open to see pictures. "What the hell…?" he muttered, flipping through them curiously. One was of course Uryu, since he had long dark bangs. The other one…had no eyes. Seeming as though that character's actor wasn't picked yet. Closing the booklet, his eyes widened slightly at the title. "'Unchained by a Soul Reaper'?!" He stood and smacked Keigo upside the head. "Where the hell did you get this?! Huh?! What were you even thinking?!"

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow!!" he whined, backing up, looking up with pleading eyes. "Please write it out for me Ichigo…the teacher already agreed to help, and everyone else liked it too, and besides…my hands were all cramped after all that."

Shaking his head, he pulled out a notebook. "But you have to do my school work, and homework, for me. Got it?"

"Yes, yes, yes! I got it Strawberry!" he cheered, dancing around the room gracefully. "Thank you!!"

Not far away, Uryu watched them from the corner of his eye. His black rimmed glasses hiding the way he was looking. But that pamphlet did intrigue his curiosity to what the orange haired teen was going to write. Walking over after Keigo left, he stopped in front of Ichigo, looking down on the drawing that seemed to look like him in skintight clothing, holding a silverish bow in his hand, a strange bracelet around his other hand's wrist. Looking down on the words Ichigo hastily wrote down, he frowned, unamazed.

_**Narrator: **__the boy had just gotten back to his hometown, but it was attacked and destroyed by the devilish hollows._

_**Uryu: **_What is going on…what happened?!

_**Narrator:**__ looking up he noticed a teenager a bit taller than him standing across from a slain hollow._

_**Uryu:**_ Who are you?!

"Damn…" he muttered, biting on the tip of the eraser. "This isn't how he'd react…think like him Ichigo, think like him…" He dropped the pencil, seeing a pale hand hover over the paper, ripping the page out of the notebook. "Huh?! Hey you fu-"

He spun around, and then blinked, staring at the frowning Uryu Ishida. He crumpled the paper and looked down on the drawn pages, snatching up Ichigo's notebook and pencil, darting some words down as the protesting Kurosaki tried to snatch it back. "Here…we go…" he smirked, handing it down, Ichigo's eyes wide as his eyes scanned over it.

More like a story than a play, but much better than what he had wrote.

_**Having traveled for days, the young archer gazed upon his village with welcoming eyes. That is until he saw what had become of it. Burnt to ashes, debris of everyone's ashes flying in the wind, some stroking his cheek to comfort him. Gazing up he saw Soul Reaper in the distance, standing by a killed hollow. Upon reckless impulse, Uryu held up his spiritual bow, glowing a bright silver as he pulled his opposite arm back, slinging an arrow at the Soul Reaper.**_

_**The teen leapt out of the way, glaring at him and turning without another word.**_

"Damn…" he huskily breathed out, amazed at the teen's ability to write so well. "But…I was supposed-"

"Continue off that, Kurosaki."

"Hold it! This is your idea, not mine!! I-I can't steal it!"

"I'm letting you have it, you idiot."

"What?!" his classmate looked away, scowling, but didn't say another word, placing the notebook on his desk and standing, grasping some of the white uniform fabric into his pale hands, pulling the dark haired Quincy close. "Listen, I'm not going to thank you or anything, got it!? I'll just 'borrow' it!"

"By all means, go on ahead."

Releasing the dark haired teen, he looked out the window as he also listened to his classmate's fading footsteps. Flopping back into his seat, he cursed angrily, re-reading the whole thing. _Taller than him, huh…_

888

A few weeks later…

Finally finished, he slammed it onto Keigo's desk, seeing a super happy camper that stood and hugged the living daylights out of the young Kurosaki. Sitting down while setting the panting Ichigo on his lap, he flipped the notebook open, reading the first two paragraphs that Uryu wrote. "Hai! I have the final actor!" he announced, everyone's gaze shooting over towards him. "All right, are we all prepared to hear who it is?!"

Everyone nodded but Ichigo and Ishida.

"It's…"

They listened in.

"Kurosaki!!"

Everyone was dead silent but Oriheme and Rukia, both standing and clapping, everyone slowly joining in, the orange haired teen blinking from shock, leaping out of Keigo's lap, staring at him, his mouth agape. "Why me?!"

"Not one else besides you had the attitude this guy does."

"Keigo!!" he yelled, his fist trembling as he whacked him a couple of times. "I -WHACK- can't -PUNCH- believe -CRUNCH- you -SPLOOSH-!!"

Rising to his feet, he shook his right fist, looking over at the first lead character, Uryu Ishida. Second main was him. Great, they had to beat each other bloody too. But what he wanted to know was the ending of the play, since it seemed to go on after Ichigo, the now named character, pulls Uryu close to him after the long battle with those dastardly hollows.

Gulping, he grabbed the booklet, sneaking away quickly and quietly, sitting on the floor in the hallway, flipping through the pages, but stopped when halfway between the story, seeing that in a speech bubble Uryu told Ichigo he loved someone, and that was the only person he'd die for.

"By all gods, why did you do this to me?" he grumbled, swiftly shutting the pamphlet, standing and fast-walking to his next class, trying to get there before everyone else to try and prove his point to the teacher. "Was I sinning when I wrote all that?" he wondered, frowning deeply.

"Ichigo."

He flinched, spinning around with a weird confused expression on his face as he saw Uryu carrying what looked like that outfit he always wore in his Soul Reaper form. Blinking, he caught the thrown fabric, tripping over his own feet a bit and falling to the ground, his hand grabbing onto Uryu's pant leg, pulling him down along with him.

"Huh?!"

Laughing nervously, he sat up, hearing a loud crack and looking up to see Uryu rubbing the side of his jaw, a little blood dripping from his lower lip. Shaking his head, he stood with the garments, turning smartly on his heel and taking a step forth before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder with narrowed brown eyes, he scowled.

"Don't you think this play is a bit…awkward?" the dark haired classmate questioned, seeing Ichigo shake his head, he shrugged. "Well…tell your friend I will take no part in it now."

"Why?!" he shrieked, his eyes wide. A feeling deep inside telling him this may actually cure Ishida of his hatred. "Come on, Keigo won't like to hear this…"


	2. Chapter 2

2- Rehearse, and rehearse Again!!

Sighing from defeat, Uryu looked down on the ground with a growl. "Fine, I'll stay, since no one can replace my character now since you finished writing everything else."

Laughing, Ichigo turned, walking into the next class with Uryu behind him, everyone from the other class they had entering after the two lead roles sat down. Looking up, the young orange haired Kurosaki blinked as Keigo rushed over, placing his hands on the youth's desk, seeing the brown eyed student sigh with aggravation.

"Ichigo, are you good with swords?!"

There was a moment of silence until Uryu chuckled, placing a hand over his mouth so no one else could hear him. Then with a slow nod, Keigo beamed, way happier than usual. But hey, he just hung around with weird people, not like he wasn't one of them.

"Alright! Uryu!"

Both teens looked in the Quincy's direction. "What?"

"Are you good with bows and arrows?!"

This time it was Ichigo's turn to snicker as Ishida argued about whether to tell him the truth or not. And with that, he nodded.

"Alright, you two come see me in the auditorium at the end of the day!" he reported, waving a finger at them before they could even protest. "I have a special assignment for you two, and I need you to be there so I can explain it thoroughly. Got it?"

Both nodded.

"Good!" he laughed, turning on his heel and walking away to his seat, the teacher sighing.

_Damn, I have to meet up with Chad!_

_Damn…I have to go get my arm checked!_

Both were cursing Keigo for eavesdropping on their contest not too long ago, and could feel the other's urge to murder the guy for doing so. Frowning, Ichigo glanced at Uryu, shaking his head slightly. How worse could this get? And why was he the second role? Who cared, he certainly didn't, since he could fight Uryu in the play they were rehearsing for.

888

Standing across from each other, both teens blinked, questioning why Keigo was late, later than usual. Looking at the door, the orange haired Kurosaki sighed in an aggravated way, walking over and hoisting a heavy-ass sword off Keigo's back, seeing those dark eyes widen at seeing the strength he never knew the taller teen owned. The blade was a pitch black katana that looked so much like a Zanpaku-to.

"I…guess I don't need to worry about you carrying that around through the whole play…" he huffed, grinning. "Anyway, Uryu, here's your bow…and arrows."

He handed them over and the dark haired teenager silently took them, examining it thoroughly. A brown color was slowly regaining itself, the string to sling the arrow was firm. Yet the bow was painted over with pure silver. Closing those dark eyes, he smirked. "You want us to practice just in case? …These are real, aren't they?"

"Uh…yeah…"

"Nice, Keigo," Ichigo grumbled, rolling those brown eyes. "I'll be able to deal with a real blow to the chest with an arrow, don't worry."

"I'm not worried about that," Keigo laughed.

"Then what are you worried about?" Uryu frowned, glaring at the brunette with dark eyes. "Both of us going on a killing spree?"

"Shut up, Ishida!" Ichigo snapped, grasping the collar to the uniform that the pale form wore. "Why would I ever do that?! Huh?!"

Keigo huffed and laughed huskily. "Just rehearse together, alright?"

"WHAT?!" both screamed, glaring at the brunette with a glint of murder in their eyes. "PRACTICE WITH HIM?! ARE YOU INSANE?!?!"

888

And so, they were stuck there that night, both training extremely hard, practicing feverishly. Yet, once Uryu collapsed to the ground from exhaustion, using Kojaku through the whole session, and thankfully Ichigo had Kon with him to transform into a Soul Reaper, the plush possessing Modsoul already asleep in a corner, his features relaxed.

"I…just need…" he panted, his eyes half-lidded. "A short break…"

The orange haired Soul Reaper smirked, extending out a hand. "I believe we should go home," he breathed, Uryu grabbing hold of his hand and being pulled up. "We can practice more tomorrow, it's a day off, after all."

"Fine, like I care." Ishida frowned, pulling his hand away and brushing the front of his uniform shirt. Walking towards the door, he looked over his shoulder at the orange haired Kurosaki, watching him press his Soul Reaper body against his original one, pushing the sleeping Modsoul out, the small green pill in Ichigo's hand, shimmering slightly in the light above him. "This play is a waste of time…"

Ichigo sighed and dropped his head, frowning. Beads of sweat slipping down his face, curving at his chin.

888

The sun shone bright over Karakura, two teens in the construction sight, practicing for the play they were going to, reluctantly, be in. Ichigo standing there and pulling at his collar for a bit, trying to release the contained heat, Uryu shaking his right hand since he felt the strain of using his spiritual bow.

"Aren't you tired yet?" the dark haired teen questioned, standing there with a smug look. Noticing this made Ichigo's brow twitch from anger, ready to kill the Quincy. They've only been at this for three hours, that was it. "If you want, we can stop."

"No chance, Ishida…" he panted, smirking; tightening his grasp on his Zanpaku-to, but both of their stomachs went off, growling from hunger, having skipped breakfast. "Uh…" The young Kurosaki blushed a bit, embarrassed for not eating and forgetting. "…I guess we could go someplace to eat…"

Kon had been sitting there the whole time, reading comics Ichigo brought so the Modsoul wouldn't get bored. His stomach growling, telling Ichigo that his body had to eat something, anything.

Uryu looked away, nodding. "Yeah, let's go to the convention stand we saw on the way here."

Pressing into his human body, Ichigo picked up the green pill, sliding it into his shirt pocket, looking at the dark haired figure with narrowed brown orbs. His empty stomach reminding him what he had to do. Walking past, his shoulder brushed against Uryu's, the Quincy frowning, angry that a Soul Reaper brushed against him.

_Kurosaki, you had better watch what you do, otherwise…_ He trailed after him with a solid scowl, adjusting his glasses, pushing them up with his middle finger. _I will kill you._ Finally catching up with the stubborn orange haired teen, they stood beside the other and looked at what they could order.

Hot dog, a soda, a root beer float, and…oniguri.

"I'll have a root beer float," the young Kurosaki spoke, looking up at the man.

"Two rice balls," Uryu sighed.

"Just a minute," the man spoke, turning and getting to work. The two teens looked over at each other, glaring. The orange haired Kurosaki frowned and shoved his hands into his pockets, looking to the side as Ishida reached his right hand up, brushing away some bangs that slipped away from his main ones. "Here you are,"

Handing two rice balls to Uryu and Ichigo his root beer float, both paying and walking away.

Placing the straw to his mouth, Ichigo took a large and long sip, taking in as much as he could, then swallowed, Uryu eating his oniguri slowly, knowing there was no rush, unlike a certain someone that was beside him.

"Slow down, or you'll get brain freeze," he sighed, shaking his head, Ichigo veering over at him and glaring.

"Shaddup! It's my root beer float and I'm dying!"


	3. Chapter 3

3- Script Disaster

"Literally?"

"No!!" Ichigo fumed, taking another sip of his float. Letting out a sigh after he swallowed, the young Soul Reaper separating the straw from his mouth, glancing to the side with furrowed brows. "Why didn't I tell Keigo no…?"

"Because, you're too soft."

"As if!" the teen growled, tossing the finished ice cream float in a trash bin, Uryu swallowing the last of his food, both squaring off again, yet not with attacks. Separating from the contest first, Ishida sulked into the construction sight, readying his bow, Ichigo leaning against the fence, not bothering to go Soul Reaper. "Ah…come on, my body hurts. You got my left forearm, grazed my side, and practically shot my right arm off! I'm tired."

"Ichigo, you have to be ready for the play."

"Yeah, yeah, I know,"

"It's in two days,"

"I know, I-"

"You didn't, did you?" Uryu groaned, dropping his head with a look of disbelief. "By gods, Ichigo, are you that dense?"

"Ah…let's just say I lost track of the days?" he nervously chuckled, bringing his shoulders up, looking so dumbfounded, yet still the same Ichigo Uryu's known for a long while. "B-Besides…I'm ready for it anyway, I practiced my dialogue that I know it like the back of my hand!"

"Oh, that's something we need to work on too. If we can be in tune with our characters together…" the Quincy thought aloud, Ichigo quirking a brow. "…then it'll be easier for us to go on with the play, maybe…"

"Luckily for YOU, I brought my script, and it has your parts as well." the young Kurosaki bragged, seeing Uryu frown. "Shall we get started?"

888

"Strawberry, how's rehearsing going?!" Keigo beamed, wrapping his arms around the unsuspecting teen's neck, since he was reading his lines. "Ooh…memorizing the lines, huh? Nice, so…how's Uryu? With your teamwork I mean."

"Mmm…it could be better, but, I don't care." Ichigo mused, glaring at the brunette. "Now let go and bug off so I can study!!"

"Touchy, touchy, chill, I was only asking." Keigo smiled, laughing as he turned and walked off towards Oriheme, both excitedly talking about the play, only aggravating the aggravated teen more. Looking over at Uryu, he noticed that he was out of his seat and relocated somewhere.

"Kurosaki,"

"HAH!!" His head snapped up, blinking and then frowning, seeing Uryu stand there with a smirk.

"You sounded surprised."

"N-No! I just didn't think that you'd -"

"After school, you want to study the lines together at your place again?"

"I…guess?"

Ichigo quirked a brow, yet shrugged once Uryu went over to the teacher, talking about something he couldn't catch, but he went back to studying his lines, which was becoming a hassle since everyone kept asking Keigo the ending, which he wouldn't tell.

Shutting the script, he leaned back on his chair, thinking about things, about the play. Thinking up the type of endings he knew Keigo would put. As his mind kept going, he began to nod off, since he stood up late after Uryu left the night before.

Not only trying to memorize the script, but trying to get in 'tune' with his character.

Sighing, the orange haired teen fell into sleep's bliss.

Uryu walked over to Keigo with demanding eyes. "Tell me the ending, Keigo."

"Nope, I can't, it's a surprise so you have to memorize it before the play starts on the day it's on!" he laughed, grinning. The Quincy growled, nodding slightly. Walking off, Keigo scratched the back of his head, sighing with a look of guilt. "Mm…Ichigo would kill me."

"Why?" Oriheme asked, walking over with a bright smile. "Ichigo wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, you're right, Oriheme." Keigo nodded, agreeing with a smile.

888

"Right where we left off, right?"

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"No! I just wanna make sure!"

Uryu shook his head, both sitting on Ichigo's bed, the Soul Reaper flipping through the pages, both almost to the ending before they stopped, the end of the script. Uryu had perfectly bookmarked his, so he was already there.

"Okay…we left off at…" Ichigo scanned it, then nodded. "When I'm supposed to say: Damn! There's too many! …right?"

"Yes," Uryu sighed, both finally ready after a while of Ichigo having to find his line. "I agree…there are too many hollows."

Ichigo cursed Keigo for having this to be a fighting scene, they had to pretend that they had been fighting for hours, sounding like they had made-out with someone. And what would be worse is if his father was home when they practiced.

"Any ideas, Uryu?!"

"None that come to mind."

"This is stupid!!" Ichigo snapped, putting the paper down, frowning. Uryu looked up with those dark eyes, blinking as he watched Ichigo look out the window. "I can't do it…"

"Ichigo, we have to memorize these lines, after the play, we can forget all about it." Hearing this made Ichigo cross his arms, silent for a good five minutes, then picking the paper back up with a huff. "Ready?"

"Fine," he sighed. "Well…just attack them all, live or die?"

"It would seem that way, ready?"

"Yeah!"

Uryu took in some air then released it. "I won't let you get yourself killed, got that?"

Ichigo sort of had a tinge of red on his cheeks, really in tune with his character now, since he was supposed to blush at that comment and stutter. "Sh-Shut up…"

Uryu stopped reading, looking up at Ichigo, seeing that he was looking away from the script, placing his lines to the side, Uryu placed a hand on the left side of Ichigo's face, turning it so those brown eyes would be facing him. Leaning close with half-lidded eyes, Uryu also pulled Ichigo's face forward.

"U-Uryu?"

No reply passed Uryu's lips, and he connected them with Ichigo's, the orange haired teen shocked and surprised, stiff as Uryu pushed him down, the script in the lightly tanned teen's hands falling to the ground, the dark haired Quincy sliding a hand up Ichigo's shirt, a major blush on the Soul Reaper's face.

**I was listening to "Spin me right round" while I was typing this, look for "Spin Me Right Round Hichigo"...to hear what I mean, and listen to it while you read this. Found on youtube.**


	4. redo

Going to redo this fic, improve the storyline and make it better - at least...I hope I make it better since I'm sure my writing skills have improved since when this was last updated.

Which was so long ago and I'm sorry.

(will delete the previous chapters when the redone ones are finished)


End file.
